f23fandomcom-20200214-history
Maturzystka - 8
Część 8. Już dłużej nie mogłam. Czekałam na koniec lekcji jak na zbawienie! Musiałam do toalety! Dzwonek! Nauczyciel wyszedł, każąc wskazanej osobie odnieść klucz do pokoju. Zostało tylko kilka dziewczyn i ja. Próbuję wyjść. – A ty dokąd? – zdziwiona Paulina blokuje drzwi. Wyraz zdziwienia ustępuje wrednemu uśmieszkowi, sygnalizującemu, że coś się szykuje. – Muszę wyjść do toalety! – prawie drobię w miejscu. Odpycha mnie od drzwi i brodą wskazuje kierunek. Odwracam się i widzę Ewę. Stoi w lekkim rozkroku, dłonie oparła na biodrach. Jest poważna, wręcz sceptyczna. – Nowy element twojego szkolenia: oddajesz majteczki Wandzi albo Kamili i dopiero po ich zgodzie idziesz do łazienki – informuje mnie szefowa bandy. – Rozumiesz?! Do kibla lecisz bez majtek. ZAWSZE! – gwałtownie zareagowała na moje milczenie. Jest wściekła. – Pojebało was?! – momentalnie zdenerwowałam się. – Przecież... Nie kończę zdania. Cios w tył głowy zachwiał mną. Bolało! – Zamknij mordę i rób, co ci każą – stanowczym tonem wyjaśnia Paulina. Dłużej nie dyskutuję i nie zamierzam protestować. Pospiesznie ściągam majtki i podaję Wandzi. Patrzę wyczekująco. Po chwili łaskawie kiwa głową. Paulina niechętnie odchodzi od drzwi. Wypadam z sali. Jeszcze słyszę salwę śmiechu. Już nie robi to na mnie wrażenia. * Powoli wracam na nasze piętro. Jestem odprężona i właściwie spokojna, jeszcze trwa przerwa. Podchodzę do Wandy i bez słowa wyciągam rękę. Sięga do kieszeni dżinsów, wyjmuje moje majtki i rzuca mi tak, że nie łapię ich. Spadają na ziemię. Czekam. „Sarenka” ani myśli schylić się i podnieść je. Wzdycham z irytacji, kręcę głową i pochylam się, żeby podnieść moją bieliznę. I wtedy ktoś kopie mnie w tyłek. Z zaskoczenia nie jestem w stanie zareagować i mimo rozpaczliwych prób upadam na kolana i ręce. Chcę podnieść się, ale to niemożliwe. Czyjś but przyciska moje plecy. Szamoczę się i opieram, ale i tak w końcu kładę się na podłodze. Paulina chwyta mnie za kark i przyciska twarzą do posadzki. Nie, skroń leży na czyimś czółenku. Nie mogę unieść głowy, ale słyszę głos. – No, suczko, wreszcie wróciłaś. I jak, zdążyłaś do kibla? – głos Ewy jest stanowczy, ale pobrzmiewa w nim nuta rozbawienia. Bawi się moim upokorzeniem. Wszyscy obserwatorzy również. Stoi tutaj kilku chłopaków. Co za wstyd... – Zapamiętaj dzisiejszą lekcję. Nie próbuj lekceważyć obowiązków, które narzuciłam, bo spotka ciebie bardzo dotkliwa kara. Zresztą, przygotowałam lekcję poglądową. W odpowiednim momencie przekonasz się, że nie żartuję. – Po co ona mi to mówi? Nic złego nie zrobiłam. Dlaczego mi grozi? – nie mam pojęcia, skąd nagle taka ich reakcja wobec mnie. Nie zrobiłam nic złego! – Widzisz jaki jest kolor moich butów? Coś próbuję wydukać. Nie jestem w sytuacji, w której mogę stawiać się. Wie o tym. Mój bełkot traktuje jako potwierdzenie. – No, to zapamiętaj sobie i zrób wszystko, żeby twoja twarz nie przybrała takiego koloru – ostrzega mnie. Leżę i milczę. W końcu chyba puszczą mnie. Tyle osób się przygląda. Nie mam pojęcia, co mnie jeszcze czeka. I tego się boję. * Ewa rozgląda się i pyta: – Ktoś chce zabawić się w doktora? Nie rozumiem, o co chodzi, ale szybko się wyjaśnia. Niesamowite! Któryś z chłopaków zgłasza chęć odegrania tej roli! Nie byłam w stanie poznać go po głosie. Paulina trzyma mnie za kark, inna dziewczyna nadal przyciska butem plecy, a chłopak... Zanurzył dłoń pod spódniczkę i zaczyna macać mnie! – Nie! Nie!! – bełkoczę ustami przyciśniętymi do czółenka Ewy i rozpaczliwie szarpię nogami. „Szefowa” chichocze. Reszta zaczyna jej wtórować. Chłopak bardziej pochyla się i wolną ręką przyciska moją nogę. Jest unieruchomiona jak pod prasą. Drugą nogę chwyta i trzyma jedna z dziewczyn. Nawet nie mogę zobaczyć jej twarzy. Ewa nieznacznie podnosi przód stopy i wbija się w mój policzek. Mój protest przechodzi w głośniejszy bełkot i jęk bólu. Oprócz mnie wszystkich bawi ta reakcja. Chłopak maca moją cipkę, szarpie wargi, potem pociera i szarpie łechtaczkę. – Nawet jest mokra! – śmieje się. – Ale ma spory otwór. A poza tym wszystko na miejscu. Dziewczyny śmieją się razem z nim. Nadal walczę, ale w zasadzie mogę tylko ruszyć tyłkiem i czasami jedną z nóg. Mój anonimowy oprawca z rozbawieniem komentuje moje zachowanie. A może moją budowę? Wszyscy śmieją się. Nie rozumiem słów, bo Paulina przesunęła dłoń i przyciska nią bok mojej głowy, momentami zatykając ucho. Boli mnie ten ucisk, a moje próby uwolnienia się jedynie powodują większy ucisk jej dłoni. Nagle czuję, jak szarpana spódniczka przesuwa się wyżej. Moja pupa jest goła! Czyjeś dłonie macają ją, głaszczą. Dostaję klapsa, drugiego i jeszcze jednego. Wybuchy śmiechu, komentarze rozbawionej grupy. – Jest w co klepać! – Lepsze niż masaż, Grażynko? – Lubisz takie klapsy? Chcesz więcej? Trochę boli, więc reaguję jękiem i napinaniem pośladków. Kolejny mocny klaps! To musi być jakiś chłopak. Na przemian głaszcze i klepie mnie po tyłku, a drugą dłonią sięga do piersi i mocno ją miętosi. – To boli! – próbuję wybełkotać. Nikt nie jest w stanie zrozumieć moich słów. Łzy ściekają mi po policzkach. Wanda, wiem, bo poznaję jej grube paluchy i pierścionek, wciska mi majtki w usta i... Nagle palec wysuwa się z pochwy. Nie ma żadnej męskiej dłoni na moim ciele. W ogóle nikt mnie nie dotyka! Cud czy straciłam czucie? Nie? Nie. Wszyscy odsunęli się ode mnie. Korzystam z okazji, szybko wstaję i wyszarpuję majtki z ust. Uczniowie siadają w ławkach, pozostali wchodzą do klasy. Stoję między ławkami i szybko zakładam majtki. Część, roześmiana, patrzy na mnie z rozbawieniem, część z zaskoczeniem. Niektórzy udają, że nic nie widzą. To ci, którzy weszli do klasy. Właśnie zostałam upokorzona przed całą klasą! Siadam w ławce. Ci rozbawieni wymieniają komentarze, ciągle patrząc na mnie. Ukradkiem wycieram łzy. Wchodzi nauczyciel. * – Przepraszam, czy mogę pójść do łazienki? Potknęłam się i upadłam. Chcę umyć ręce i... – zawieszam głos. Przez chwilę patrzy uważnie i w końcu z łagodnym uśmiechem przyzwalająco kiwa głową. Fajny facet. Ma łagodny głos, rzadko denerwuje się, z poczuciem humorem. Korzystnie wyróżnia się na tle innych nauczycieli. No i świetnie zbudowany jak na swoje 40 lat. Pierwszy polonista z taką klatą i bicepsem. Widziałam, kiedy we wrześniu chodził w koszulkach polo. W ogóle pierwszy nauczyciel z taką sylwetką! Nawet wuefiści marnie przy nim wyglądają. Tylko to imię... Krzesimir. Rodzice losowali z książki imion? Ale nauczycielki wołają na niego: Krzysiek. Szybko docieram do łazienki. Myję ręce, twarz, obmywam pochwę, jakbym w ten sposób mogła zmyć dotyk palców tego chłopaka. Teraz już wiem, to był Adam. Prymitywny klasowy paker. Poprawiam ubranie. Idę do kabiny, zamykam się i siadam na klapie. Prostuję się, głęboko oddycham, znowu poprawiam spódniczkę, masuję bolący policzek i chowam twarz w dłoniach. Zaczynam głośno ryczeć. Takie ‘wrażenia’ ledwie w jedną przerwę... Bezsilna kręcę głową. Łzy ciekną po policzkach i spadają na posadzkę. Już nie mam siły bronić się. Mam dosyć tej walki! Kiedy wreszcie uspokoiłam się, ponownie obmyłam twarz i nadal nie miałam pojęcia, dlaczego tak ze mną postąpiła ta banda. Są groźne, skoro dopuszczają chłopaków. A ja coraz bardziej boję się, bo nie potrafię przewidzieć ich zachowania. Są nieobliczalne i agresywne. I lubią to! Dlaczego mnie atakują? Przecież nic im nie zrobiłam! Podniecają ich dziewczyny z prowincji? Czy tylko lubią gnoić słabszych? * W końcu wychodzę z łazienki i wracam do klasy. Na korytarzu Ewa rozmawia z nauczycielem biologii. Śmieją się. Od razu widać, że temat nie dotyczy szkoły. Takiej „Szefowej” jeszcze nie widziałam... A ten facet? Tuż po 30, brunet, szczupły, nosi fajne okulary, modna fryzura, ubiera się bardziej młodzieżowo. To chyba najmłodszy nauczyciel w szkole. Ewa zachowuje się wobec niego bardzo grzecznie, wręcz ulegle. A teraz prawie macha do niego biustem! Załatwia sobie wyższą ocenę? W ogóle jest jakaś taka inna... Normalna. I uśmiecha się! A nie powinna siedzieć w klasie? Przecież trwa lekcja. * Kolejne dni mijają dość spokojnie. Chodzenie do toalety bez majtek staje się codziennością. Ewa jest zadowolona. Ja też! Nikt tego nie komentuje, chociaż chyba wszyscy w klasie wiedzą o tym. Kończy się kolejny dzień w szkole. Po ostatniej lekcji schodzę po schodach. Jeszcze szatnia i do domu. Akurat przechodzę obok łazienki chłopaków, kiedy szybko mija mnie Kamila i silnie pcha w kierunku drzwi. Nieporadnie odwracam się, odbijam od ściany i łapiąc równowagę z rozłożonymi rękoma, oburzona wołam za nią: – Zgłupiałeś, smerfie?! – przelotnie dostrzegam parę osób, uśmiechających się, gdy zorientowali się, kogo dotyczy epitet. Przez chwilę widzę ją uśmiechniętą w tłumie. Po epitecie, na moment odwraca się w moim kierunku z twarzą wykrzywioną wściekłością. Ale nie wraca. Jeszcze trochę, a uderzę w drzwi do łazienki. Ale nie, na szczęście ktoś chwyta mnie za ramię, przytrzymuje i… wciąga do łazienki chłopaków! Wpadam i zatrzymuję się na środku. Śmierdzi papierosowym dymem i uryną. Gdy tylko zatrzymuję się, od razu kieruję do wyjścia i w tym momencie ktoś z hukiem zatrzaskuje drzwi. – Cześć, ślicznotko – wita mnie zjadliwy ton. Nie słucham, nie rozglądam się. Jest mi głupio. Czuję się zażenowana sytuacją, ale nie zamierzam przepraszać, w końcu to nie moja wina. Spuszczam głowę i idę do drzwi. Chwytam za klamkę i już wiem, że z drugiej strony ktoś ją trzyma. – Wypuśćcie mnie! – krzyczę z całych sił. Wiem, o co chodzi. Nie mam złudzeń. Stoję usztywniona ich obecnością i zanim ponownie szarpnę klamkę, szybko podbiega do mnie dwóch chłopaków, chwyta za ręce i mimo protestów, po krótkiej szarpaninie zaciąga do drugiej części łazienki, za ścianę, gdzie mieszczą się pisuary i kabiny. Próbuję krzyczeć, ale wyrywa się ze mnie jedynie jakiś żałosny kwik. Strach paraliżuje mnie. Jestem przerażona ich natarczywością. Zamykają drzwi za sobą. – Tutaj możesz drzeć się. Nikt nie usłyszy – z rozbawieniem wyjaśnia ten sam głos. Dopiero teraz im się przyglądam. Wszyscy są pewni siebie, podnieceni. I powoli zbliżają się do mnie. – Zostawcie mnie! Wepchnięto mnie tutaj! – piszczę żałośnie. – Zamknij się, bo uszy puchną. Znam ten głos. To Waldek. Ten, którego potraktowałam tak brutalnie na korytarzu, kiedy proponował udział w imprezie i seks kilku chłopaków ze mną. Ale potencjalna zabawka boleśnie go rozczarowała. Wreszcie może zemścić się. * Przycisnęli mnie plecami do drzwi środkowej kabiny. Próbowałam wyrwać się, ale nogami zablokowali moje nogi. Są ode mnie znacznie silniejsi. Chłopak stoi w lekceważącej pozie przede mną. Dłonie trzyma w kieszeniach spodni, uśmiecha się ironicznie: – No, zobaczymy, co skrywasz pod tą bluzeczką. Krzyczę tak głośno, jak tylko potrafię, ale trwa to jedynie dwie, trzy sekundy. Waldek dopada do mnie i dłonią zatyka mi usta. Kiedy opanował sytuację, chwyta mnie za bluzkę i drugą dłonią rozpina guziki. Nie widzę tego, bo trzyma mnie za usta i odchyla głowę do tyłu. Widzę tylko sufit. Ktoś śmieje się. – No, stanik ma czysty! – Żaden problem, jakby co, możemy przeprać w muszli! Wody tutaj dostatek! – grupka reaguje rechotem. – Dobry pomysł! Zanurzamy sukę? – Spoko, na razie ją sprawdzam... – Waldek mityguje kolegów. Wkłada dłoń w stanik i chwyta pierś. Trzyma ją i ściska. Jest zafascynowany tą czynnością. Ignoruje komentarze kolegów. Oni stają się coraz bardziej podnieceni. Ściska coraz mocniej. Krzyczę, ale przez jego dłoń przebija się jedynie tłumiony dźwięk, zagłuszany przez rechot i komentarze zebranych. Puszcza pierś i kiedy odczuwam ulgę, on chwyta drugą pierś. – Fajne są – mruczy podniecony. – Dobra, odwróćcie ją – rzuca polecenie wobec kolegów. * Zanim zdążę zareagować, już jestem przyciskana twarzą do ściany. Jedną rękę mam boleśnie wykręconą, więc już nie szarpię się. Chłopak, który mnie trzyma, powoli przesuwa dłoń po mojej twarzy, w końcu znajduje i zatyka usta. Mój wrzask momentalnie cichnie. Waldek chwyta dół spódniczki i zatyka u góry spódniczki. Moje pośladki są gołe. – O, kurde! Chłopaki! Ona łazi bez majtek! – Waldek jest wyraźnie rozbawiony niespodziewanym widokiem. – Ale Ewa szkoli te suki! – jego koledzy, na wieść o braku majtek, reagują wulgarnymi komentarzami. Są podnieceni, a ja bezradna. Wanda była w szatni i czekała na mnie. Ponoć na polecenie Ewy musiałam zdjąć majtki. Ponoć, bo wolałam nie pytać samej Ewy. Wówczas mogłabym zostać dodatkowo ukarana. Chodzenie bez majtek już mi nie przeszkadza. Nawet podoba! Chyba przyzwyczaiłam się do tej formy podporządkowania. Jestem pobudzona taką sytuacją. Jednak żadnej dziewczynie, ani żadnemu chłopakowi niczego nie proponuję, ale rozglądam się i oceniam. Na mojej pochwie leży dłoń Waldka. Próbuję zrzucić ją, szarpię biodrami. Bezskutecznie. Mocniej wykręcona ręka tonuje mój protest. Tylko wyję z bólu. Niewiele przedziera się przez dłoń zasłaniającą moje usta. Chłopak zaczyna przesuwać dłonią po wejściu do pochwy. Cicho szlocham. Waldek zmienia kierunek ruchów dłoni. – Dziewczyna moczy się! – stwierdza rozbawionym głosem. Koledzy śmieją się. Podeszli znacznie bliżej. Nie widzę ich twarzy, ale otaczają mnie. Każdy bez trudu może mnie dotknąć, ale żaden tego nie robi. Taki dotyk podnieca mnie, ale nie akceptuję okoliczności. Waldek bez trudu wkłada palec do pochwy i rucha mnie. Koledzy głośno kibicują mu. Palec drugiej dłoni wpycha do odbytu. Jest śliski. – Przygotowali się! – dociera do mnie. Pokrył palec jakąś substancją. – Wszystko zaplanowali! Widzowie śmieją się rozbawieni pokazem. Chłopak wycofuje palec z pochwy i wkłada dwa. Znowu rucha mnie ostro. Palec z odbytu wysuwa się i soczysty klaps spada na moje pośladki. Robi to jeszcze parokrotnie. Moje łzy spadają na posadzkę. Władek wpycha trzy palce do pochwy. – Dziewczyna lubi takie zabawy – sapie do kolegów. – I ma możliwości! – rucha mnie jeszcze przez chwilę i w końcu wysuwa palce. – Noo, starczy! Następny, bo cipka się starzeje! Do pochwy brutalnie wślizgują się palce innej dłoni. Chłopak rucha mnie i mocno klepie po pośladku. – No, fakt. Ma dupa szeroką dziurę! – sapie do kolegów. Jest bardzo podniecony. Kolejni opierają się o mnie, o ścianę, czekając na swoją kolej. W końcu chłopak przestaje uderzać mnie w pośladek i łapie za udo. Majstruje przy pochwie i czuję, że z oporem, ale jeszcze bardziej wypełnia ją. Jestem pełna. – Chłopaki! Włożyłem cztery palce! – rucha szybko. Podnieca go nagi tyłek i palce wepchnięte we mnie. Ktoś z boku chwyta mnie za pierś. Niecierpliwie rozpina moją bluzkę i łapią nagą pierś. Z drugiej strony przyciska się do mnie inny i łapie za drugą pierś. Jestem oszołomiona ich zachowaniem, pobudzona i zmęczona. Zdenerwowanie agresją i gwałtem jednak odbiera mi siłę. Teraz boję się zaprotestować. – Zmiana! – słyszę czyjś głos. Chłopak wysuwa palce i kolejna dłoń powoli wpycha się we mnie. Ruchają mnie pewnie kolejne cztery palce. Po jakimś czasie następuje zmiana. Jestem już zmęczona ale do pochwy wpycha się kolejna dłoń. Chłopak coś mówi do mnie, rucha palcami i drugą dłonią bije po pośladku. Jest już solidnie obity i pewnie bardzo czerwony. I boli mnie. Znowu zmieniają się. I jeszcze raz. Już dawno jest po przerwie, a oni nadal bawią się mną. Potem zmieniają chłopaków, którzy mnie trzymali. Ci też ruchają mnie palcami. Nie wiem już, ilu ich było. Straciłam rachubę. Po prostu czekam aż skończą. Wysuwa się kolejna dłoń z mojej pochwy. Za chwilę będzie kolejny... Po jakimś czasie dociera do mnie, że nikt nie dotyka pochwy. Nikt nie dotyka moich rąk. Osuwam się i siadam pod drzwiami kabiny. Jestem bardzo zmęczona. Jest mi obojętne, czy moi oprawcy stoją nade mną. Chcę stąd wyjść! – Ej, na dzisiaj masz dosyć. Oni poczekają aż ubierzesz się – Waldek nachyla się nade mną. Tarmosi za mokre włosy. Jestem spocona. – Jeszcze spotkamy się. Dzisiejsze wrażenia to nie koniec twoich przyjemności. Zasłużyłaś na więcej. Teraz podmyj się i spierdalaj! – puszcza włosy w taki sposób, że uderzam głową o drzwi kabiny i odchodzi. Dwaj chłopacy stoją w drzwiach i czekają aż podniosę się. W łazience obmywam twarz, pochwę i ubieram się. Nie odwracają się. Nawet wówczas, gdy porządkuję mój ubiór. Obserwują mnie z rozbawieniem i ciekawością. Gdyby chcieli, mogliby mnie znowu wyruchać. Nie broniłabym. Nie mam już siły. * Do domu wracałam dość szybko. Żadnego spaceru, żadnych sklepów. Tylko w parku posiedziałam na ławce i wszystko przemyślałam. Liczyłam na spotkanie z Olą. Zadzwoniłam, ale okazało się, że dzisiaj nie może. Późnym wieczorem wysłałam jej SMS-a i potwierdziła, że jutro będzie u mnie. Okazja, żeby zresetować się po dzisiejszych wydarzeniach w toalecie i wreszcie mieć miłe wspomnienia, kładąc się spać. Dzień w szkole mija bez wrażeń, tylko grupa Ewy gapi się na mnie jak na okaz w zoo, ale ja nie reaguję. Kamila prowokuje głupimi uśmieszkami, jednak ona nie jest w stanie mnie zdenerwować. Wręcz odwrotnie, jej zachowanie zaczyna być zabawne. – Co za dzban. Gdyby wiedziała, co ją czeka... – uznałam, że zaczekam jeszcze kilka dni. Do piątku. * Miałam fajną muzykę, zapaliłam świeczkę, wyciągnęłam wino z barku. Wiedziałam, że mama nie zauważy. Zapowiedziała powrót późnym wieczorem, po wizycie u koleżanki, a tata był w delegacji. Weszła uśmiechnięta Ola. – Łoł, ależ wyglądasz! – wystękałam mile zaskoczona. – Coś nie tak? – uśmiech zniknął. Speszyła się. – No, nie! Takiej ciebie jeszcze nie widziałam – byłam szczera. – Ale podoba się tobie? – Jasne! Świetnie się prezentujesz! – starałam się ją ucieszyć. – Jak dla mnie, zjawiskowo! Naprawdę wygląda świetnie: delikatne żółte sandałki na szpileczkach, łańcuszek nad kostką, szara spódniczka i żółta, ażurowa bluzka w drobny wzór. Nie założyła stanika! Ciemne sutki były dobrze widoczne. Brodawki już sterczały, wypychając delikatny materiał bluzki. Spięła włosy żółtą tasiemką. – Chodź do mnie, zapraszam na wino! – wciągnęłam ją do mojego pokoju. Ledwie usiadłyśmy, wypiłyśmy dwa łyki, przyciągnęłam ją do siebie i położyłam dłoń na piersi. – Och, chcesz tego? – szepcze niepewna, ale ucieszona moją inicjatywą. Jest podniecona. Odstawiła kieliszek i objęła mnie ostrożnym ruchem, gotowa natychmiast wycofać się. – Tak, mam ochotę – potwierdzam. Delikatnie chwyciła mnie za głowę i zaczęła całować. Najpierw nieśmiało dotykała, muskała wargi, potem przycisnęła je swoimi i wepchnęła język w moje usta. Teraz trzymałam jej pierś. Drugą dłonią głaskałam ją po plecach, po pośladku. W końcu zadarłam spódniczkę. Głaskałam goły pośladek! – O, kurde! Nie założyła majtek! – na wszelki wypadek przesunęłam palcem między pośladkami. Ani śladu materiału. Ola, dostrzegając moją bezpośredniość, rozpięła mi bluzkę i zaczęła macać biust. Maksymalnie wyciągnęłam rękę i sięgnęłam do pochwy. Zaczęłam palcem głaskać, a po chwili drapać skórę przy wejściu do pochwy. Ola stęknęła, mocno chwyciła za pierś i zachłannie wpiła się w usta. Zdołałam się bardziej przechylić i wepchnęłam palec do pochwy. – Och, ty! – jęknęła, odrywając się od moich ust. Spojrzała z czułością w moje oczy. – Liż mnie, suko! – syknęłam i energicznie wcisnęłam dwa palce do pochwy. Drgnęła, zaskoczona moją brutalną pieszczotą. – Już... – odezwała się miękko. Pochyliła głowę, wypchnęła pierś ze stanika i zaczęła pieścić ją wargami. – Ożeż, kur... – ledwo panowałam nad swoim językiem. Usiadłam na kanapie. Poderwałam się, złapałam za kieliszki i butelkę. Kiedy je schowałam, zaczęłam zapinać bluzkę. Ola spojrzała na mnie zdezorientowana z otwartymi ustami. Po chwili energicznie wyprostowała się. Zrozumiała. Szybko zaczęła poprawiać bluzkę i włosy. Właśnie trzasnęły zamykane drzwi wejściowe. Zadźwięczały klucze rzucone do miedzianej misy w przedpokoju. Zdecydowanie wcześniej wróciła moja mama, więc nasza zabawa nieoczekiwanie dobiegła końca.